Automated teller machines (ATMs) are used by organizations as a convenient means for providing services to users. Rather than having to visit a physical office location during business hours, a user can visit an ATM and complete a transaction by providing an identifying card to the ATM, entering a pin code to verify his/her identity, and interacting with the ATM using an attached keypad. Recently, ATMs have also been deployed with microphones and video screens which enable users to converse with a remote teller assistant. Such service is desirable for those users who encounter difficulties when using the ATM, or those who wish to interact with a teller outside of regular business hours.